


Phlox’s Menagerie aka The Sickbay Song

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-18
Updated: 2008-02-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8075707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: We are Phlox’s menagerie...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Written as part of Sickbay Month on Fanfiction.net  


* * *

Phloxâ€™s Menagerie aka The Sickbay Song

We are Phloxâ€™s menagerie  
A million little odd things to see  
Leaches and beetles   
And a bat at play  
And weâ€™ve just got  
One thing to say â€“

Come to sickbay  
See the sights  
Phlox will get you  
Patched up right  
It may feel strange  
Give you a fright  
But youâ€™ll be fine  
By the end of the night

We are Phloxâ€™s menagerie  
Including one Lyssarian Larvae  
Our Osmotic eel likes  
To clean wounds good  
You put up with us  
â€˜Cause you know you should

Come to sickbay  
Stay a while  
Phlox will give you  
A scary smile  
But thereâ€™s no need  
To run a mile  
Just lay back  
Heâ€™ll treat you in style

We are Phloxâ€™s menagerie  
So much better than TLC  
We may look strange  
But we do alright  
The fear will keep you  
Up all night

Come to sickbay  
If you are blue  
Phlox will stick  
Something on you  
He will know  
Just what to do  
And let some creatures  
Play with you

We are Phloxâ€™s menagerie  
We sense sick people and we wiggle for glee  
Weâ€™re locked in our cages  
Wanna do our thing  
So if youâ€™re sick  
Here is what we sing â€“

Come to sickbay  
Donâ€™t run awayâ€¦

Hey, come back! We thought you were sick!


End file.
